


Shaking chassis lead to kinder words

by Stoic_Spock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed-centric, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Hank Anderson, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, connor/others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Spock/pseuds/Stoic_Spock
Summary: Gavin hated androids right? Well he does. Until something happens to Connor that makes Gavin feel sick, and shakes him to his very core, setting off a series of events he isn't prepared for, and changing his whole perspective.Throw Nines into the mix and he's got himself a whole mess.In this Gavin isn't as much of an asshole as he makes out to be. Connor deviates from the trauma of the assault and Gavin is shaken by this, so much that his whole attitude towards Connor changes.Basically Connor is assaulted and deviates because of it and this causes Gavin to be a lot nicer to him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Comments: 77
Kudos: 46





	1. Confusion and bickering

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this head cannon! Soft Gavin is my fav and although I write him pretty cannon in the beginning I really do want some soft Gavin showing through by the end. Hope you enjoy guys x

1

The first time that it happened Gavin was confused to say the least. He looked over from his desk over the lid of his coffee, eyebrows raising. The tin can was limping towards its desk. Thirium was trickling from its nose and it had a blue ring around its eye. More disturbingly there were small bruises on the underside of its jaw and it’s perfect hair was ruffled. Connor’s normally impeccably smooth Cyberlife jacket was rumpled, the android’s tie askew.

The android sat down gingerly at its desk, adjusting its tie and wiping its nose with the back of its hand in an almost human gesture. A Moment later and Gavin watched stunned as Hank came storming in and grabbed the android by the elbow. Connor spun round in confusion, Flinching violently. Hank didn’t seem to notice. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Connor!” 

He bellowed. Several heads lifted from their desks. A slight tinge of thirium blue flushed Connor’s cheeks. Gavin was shocked to say the least. The tin can though expressive usually kept its poker face in the office.

“I… wasn’t aware this mattered to you Luitenant, I am… just an android. I shall repair myself in a very short amount of-”

“HANK! CONNOR! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!” Fowler shouted from his office, so loud everyone’s eyes snapped from Connor’s battered form to him.

Hanks head shot up to Fowler, and he released Connor, who straightened its tie again even though it wasn't necessary. Its head tilted upwards and it brushed passed Hank, shoulder checking him slightly. Hank seemed stunned, following after like a lost puppy…

Gavin’s jaw dropped. Had Connor… had Connor Deviated? This was not Normal behaviour for an android, even if that android was Connor…

Gavin tried to focus on his work, but his eyes kept drifting up to Fowler’s office where Connor was standing, back ramrod straight, hands clasped behind its back. Hank stood slightly behind to its left.

Fowler was speaking heatedly to them, gesticulating towards Connor animatedly. Connor looked down, jaw working. All of a sudden Hank gently pushed Connor behind him, shouting at Fowler and raising his arms wildly. Connor seemed to say something then. Posture crumpled. Without warning Connors hand gripped Hanks coat cuff. 

He said something quietly. Hank turned for one last parting jab at Fowler and put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. Connor leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment, the pair trailing out.

Gavin was gaping. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. He tried to find Tina’s eyes across the bullpen but she wasn’t due in until the afternoon. She was on patrol. What the fuck had just happened? Tin can could take a beating surely. 

Gavin eyed Connor’s limping form as his back retreated and shook himself. Grumbling and hunkering down over his computer, chugging the rest of his coffee which was now stone cold. The grounds in the bottom tasted bitter and scratched his tongue.

Tina came sidling up to him an hour later. No usual spring in her step. She placed another cup of steaming coffee on his desk and leaned on the table next to his monitor. 

“Gavin” She smiled sadly. Taking a deep breath.

“Connor was raped this morning. He was patrolling with Wilson. They… got away”

Gavin barely registered what he was saying until the words left his mouth.

“Someone fucked the plastic? Eew that’s sick”

Gavin’s voice sounded a little wooden to his own ears.He couldn’t help but think that although Connor wasn’t a person, he sure acted like one… what the fuck, Gavin thought. He just referred to Connor as he in his head! God damn it.

“Well?” Questioned Tina.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything else? Ask how he is or something?”

A surge of anger shot through his body. Gavin raised his hands waving them wildly.

“Why the fuck should I care if the tin can was raped!? It’s not like it can feel anything!”

Gavin hunkered down over the coffee again as several eyes lighted on him. He fidgeted in his chair.

Tina huffed. Looking puffed up and a little disappointed.

“Connor has a name, and a PERSONALITY, and thoughts and feelings, just like anybody else. You could at least pretend to acknowledge that. Just because he can’t feel physical pain doesn’t mean...Gavin did you see him? Did you look at his face?”

Gavin couldn’t fucking beleive this. He let his childishness get the better of him. Folding his arms.

“He looked just the same as he does any other day”  
Scowled Gavin.

“Like a plastic prick”

Tina stood up like a shot.

“You know what Reed. I have HAD IT with you! Connor was just raped. He is clearly suffering trauma because of that-”

“Please” Gavin snorted.

Tina continued.

“You could at least pretend to care on behalf of Hank”

Just as the words left Tina’s mouth Hank strode in, looking in a hurry. He was patting his coat jacket, striding towards his desk. Looking like he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here. If anyone was to guess they would guess that He had left his keys and Connor was sat in the Car waiting for him nearly having a meltdown.

“Keys”  
Hank explained as he grabbed them off his desk, turning to leave. But Tina grasped his arm gently, catching his eye.

“I just wanted to say Hank, that I am very sorry Conner had to go through that, and I wish you both the best while he recovers on leave”

Hank seemed mollified by that, but there was a deep crease between his eyebrows.

“I just hope the kid’s okay, He was awful quiet in Fowler's office. Normally he responds, but he just took the crap without even looking up or defending himself. Can you believe Fowler gave him the tenth degree over getting damaged? The last thing on Connor’s mind is his bio components”

Tina smiled in sympathy, giving Gavin a condescending smile and raising her eyebrows at him, as if to say see.

Gavin folded his arms, working his jaw and pressing his lips tightly together. He knew he should say something. Pretend to care, but he just couldn’t. All this over a fucking machine! He was about to say as such when Tina spoke again, cutting him off.

“Gavin was just telling me how sorry he was about what happened. He offered to walk Sumo for Connor tomorrow, Do some of his chores around the house, it’s his day off tomorrow, isn’t it Gavin?”

Gavin bit his lip and swore but managed to make his face passive as Hank looked over to him, looking unsure.

“I thought you didn’t like Connor Gavin” He said, distrustful.

“Well-er, the piece of plasti-”  
Gavin changed his tactic as Tina glared at him from behind Hank.

“Connor has grown on me, ya know, big synthetic brown eyes, freakishly smooth skin, Nice… er, demeanour. I want to help”

His smile was kind of forced, and Hank didn’t look convinced. But he let it go.

“Just don’t let Sumo shit on Connor’s rose bushes and we’re good” He grumbled, stuffing the keys into his pocket and hurrying away.

When Hank left the room Tina turned to Gavin, fire in her eyes.

“What the fuck was that Gavin?!”

“Shut up Tina you’re the fucking one who volunteered me to skivy for the robot!”

Tina let out an explosive sigh.

“He is an android Gavin, Robots don’t have feelings, like you!”

“Har de har” Gavin griped, turning back to his computer and typing furiously.


	2. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin visits Hank and Connor at home to help out... Connor Deviates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! I got so many wonderful reviews, or at least many more than I usually get in a short space of time on fanfiction.net. I thought I would reward you lovely people by updating sharpish! You really did come to my rescue with that one commenter who took offence with my works, and my small error in tagging.
> 
> Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy! Please review again you guys, I would love to hear your thoughts, and if you think this chapter lives up to the first one hehe. Until the next chapter! bone apetite! xx

Gavin stood there awkwardly in front of Hank and Connor’s house, eyeing the beautiful red roses in a pot by the door with unease. Why the fuck would an android keep roses? Before he could think anything further the door opened to reveal Hank, who was smiling tightly.

“Reed” He said.

“Anderson” He replied.

“Who is it Hank?” asked a small voice from inside the house.

Gavin made to just walk in but Hank wedged his arm firmly across the door frame, glaring fiercely, his eyes telling him to back off. Gavin’s eyebrows raised high into his hairline. Somebody was protective.

“It’s just Gavin. He’s come to walk Sumo, do some chores, can he come in?”

A few seconds passed, and Gavin was just about ready to scream that this was all fucking rediculous when the small reply came.

“Yes”

“Looks like it’s your lucky day Gavin” Hank grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him close. What the fuck! Thought Gavin, I haven’t even done anything! 

“You lay a finger on him, you’re dead” Hank whispered. 

“you so much as look at him funny, you’re dead, he won’t even leave the damn house I will not tolerate you being the reason he won’t return to work in a week as well”

Hank pushed him away a few feet, heading back into the house and leaving the door open.

“Well go on!”

Hank said, when Gavin was too stunned to move, gesturing for him to come in.

“Shut the damned door!”

Gavin walked in like a nervous foal, glancing about the place. He spotted the back of Connor’s perfect head on the couch, buried in the fur of the most humongous dog he had ever seen. Sumo his brain supplied, Hank and Connor’s beloved St Bernard. Connor’s hands were fisted in the long fur tightly, the huge dog tangled between his long legs. 

The android was turned towards the tv, laying there like a mannequin as the bright screen flickered away, some animated film playing. Too quietly for the two humans to hear, but that Connor could no doubt pick up with ease.

What the fuck was going on??? The android was nearly catatonic.

“Stop starin’ at him Reed or you’re leavin’ right now”

Gavin hadn’t noticed he was staring, and blinked a few times, looking up at the very intimidating but harried looking Hank. 

“You look like shit Hank”

Gavin blurted out. Because he did. He had large, dark circles around his eyes, which were red and bloodshot. His hair was wild, and his shirt was rumpled. Didn’t Connor, like? Iron them or something?

“You would too if your android son came out of stasis screamin’ at 2am”

Hank scrubbed a hand down his face. Before Gavin had a second to think-

“Look he’s watchin’ some kids show so he probably can’t hear us but I didn’t let you in here to talk about Connor all day when you don’t even like him. Tina put you up to this. I can smell it. You have work to do. You can get on with it or head home right now”

Hank shoved a mop sullenly into his arms, and Gavin caught it with a huff. Gavin would have argued, but seeing the catatonic android buried in a mound of dog unsettled him...along with the information Hank had just given him. 

Why the fuck would Connor wake up from stasis screaming at 2am??? It just didn’t add up. Androids didn’t have nightmares… androids couldn’t feel. Maybe Tina was onto something when she said Connor had feelings? Tin can sure was acting strange.

Gavin was pulled from his thoughts when Hank shoved a list of chores that no doubt belonged to Connor into his hands and left to go and do the laundry. The list was surprisingly short considering how efficient the prototype was at work. Trust Hank to let Connor get away with doing half the amount of chores he was capable of while living under his roof.

Gavin rolled his eyes as around lunch time Hank beckoned him gruffly into the kitchen. The kitchen smelt of cookies and cinnamon, the evidence of many a night of baking wafting into Gavin’s nostrils. He eyed the brightly coloured smarty cookies in a jar by the counter.

“What? Connor likes baking, you want one?”

Gavin’s mouth was dry as he replied.

“No, no thank you”

What the fuck? Connor was like a child, cartoons? Smartie cookies?  
The hypothesis was confirmed when Hank pressed a glass of thirium into Gavin’s hands and turned to start making two BLT sandwiches. The glass had a straw!

“Take Connor his thirium while I make these, he lost some yesterday”

Gavin opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times but went to do the task.

“Here”

Gavin outstretched his hand towards Connor, thirium sloshing slightly and straw shifting. The android- who was now peeking over the large dog at the tv looked up at him and blinked twice, glancing at the thirium and away, averting its eyes. Connor buried its head in Sumo’s fur again, hands fisting tighter in the soft hide. Sumo whined.

“I don’t want it”

Gavin bristled. He was being nice god damn it!

“Listen here Connor!” Gavin shouted. 

The dog shifted, twisting round to snarl at Gavin. Gavin took an involuntary step back, lowering his voice.

“You better drink this fuckn’ shit right now or I’ll…”

Gavin didn’t know what he was going to say, maybe threaten him? But the sight of the android curling up tightly in a mound of fluff was so ridiculous he couldn’t finish his sentence.

It took half a minute to notice the android’s shoulders were shaking, its face buried in the dog’s neck. There was a low whine from sumo as the shaking grew more violent, and stuttering sobs could be heard.

“What the fuck…” Gavin backed away, trying to place the thirium on the coffee table behind him and swearing as it spilled all over the carpet. 

Sumo got up and unlatched himself from Connor’s hold, tufts of shed fur pulling out into Connor’s hands as he pulled away where the android had been gripping him tight. The huge dog didn’t seem to notice or care. He was busy barking, backing Gavin into a corner.

Gavin blanched as he saw the android reaching out towards the dog, blue tinged tears pouring down its face. 

“Sumo come here” Connor begged.  
Connor’s voice was tinged with static, and dripping with emotion Gavin did not think possible for a machine.

After a few seconds, Connor, shaking like a leaf, wrapped his arms around his legs and wailed into his knees loudly.

“Sumo- er, go to connor… nice doggie!” pleaded Gavin as the quite frankly vicious looking dog came ever closer.

“SUMO DOWN!”

Shouted Hank as the dog snapped and made to bite Gavin’s arm. The dog heeled immediately. Gavin had never been happier to see Hank’s lined face.

Said man placed an arm load of laundry on the cabinet next to him and strode up to Connor, who was still crying with abandon into his own knees.

“Son, Son! Look at me”

Hank gripped Connor’s wrists gently, causing Connor to flinch, pulling his hands away from his face. Gavin stumbled then, unable to believe his eyes, and swearing loudly as he caught himself on a discarded dog toy. It was like he had been frozen and just able to move again. 

Connor was fucking CRYING, in Hank’s living room, his LED a bright crimson...and he looked distraught. There was a blue tinge high on his cheeks and he looked flushed… if it weren’t for the blue… he would look… human.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on in here Hank but you better get your android checked! He’s all wrong!”

Gavin all but ran to the door, grabbing his phone and dodging the dog that growled in his direction. He high tailed it out of there, calling an e cab. On the journey home his leg jiggled agitatedly. He could not sit still. Gavin could not even begin to process what had just happened.

After ten minutes of watching the streets fly by and not even feeling the slightest bit more relaxed, after his heart was still jumping in his neck and anxiety clawing at his throat, after he still could not comprehend what had just happened, Gavin raised his phone to his ear.

*ring ring, ring ring*

*Click*

‘Tina? ...We need to talk’

…………………………

Two days later and the news that Connor had deviated was buzzing round the office. Officers wondered if this would mean Connor wouldn’t fetch their coffee the same or pick up the slack with their files, but Fowler shouted at them that they still owned the android and he would do as he was god damned told, just like before.

Gavin sat at his computer, coffee untouched and files unopened. Tina came sidling up to him, taking a seat on his desk as usual.

“So…” She said, examining her nails.

“Now that Connor is a deviant you gonna be any nicer to him?”

Gavin bristled in irritation.

“Nicer? Nicer!? You heard Fowler, he’s still a hunk of plastic that just happens to be owned by the DPD. My orders are to stop the precinct spending money on replacing its biocomponents too often but other than that Hank and Fowler can kiss. My. Ass!”

“So you will protect him from harm now?”

Gavin grinded his teeth.

“I will stop it from shutting down, that’s it Tina”

Gavin spun away on his chair, straightening his pencils. He rolled his eyes when she smiled indulgently.

“Did you know deviants can feel pain?”

Tina smiled happily, eyes alight.

“I did not”

Gavin replied, turning in his chair to fetch a file he didn’t need.

“That means Connor is just like us now!”

Gavin felt his throat tighten. If he was drinking coffee at that moment he would have choked.

Gavin felt his stomach churn. He felt sick.

“That bothers you huh?”

Tina rested her head on one hand.

Gavin scratched his arm, pulling at his collar. When did it get so hot in here?

“I think that really is gonna make hating him harder for you now Gavin”

She teased.

“I think one of these days he’s gonna get injured and it will force you to acknowledge he is just like the rest of us! Just this fucked up law saying that he can’t be called a real person making assholes believe he isn’t”

Gavin felt his knuckles tighten on the binder. His breathing becoming erratic.

“I think-”

Gavin snapped. Face turning a bright puce, vein in his temple jumping. He flung the binder to the floor and kicked it like a football, sending sheets of paper flurrying up into the air and coating the office. Tina pushed herself up off the desk and took a few steps back.

“Ya know what Tina! I don’t CARE WHAT YOU THINK! You’re just an android loving CUNT! Connor is a MACHINE! and always will be! Now get the fuck outta my way!”

Gavin pushed past a stunned Tina roughly and wiped the tears from his face angrily once he knew nobody could see. He didn’t know why he was crying, just that he had to get the hell out of the office before anyone saw. Tina was a fucking asshole triggering him like that. Wait? Triggering. Oh fuck. Damn it. The sooner he got home to his cats the better.

Without warning he collided with a wall of muscle, strong arms gripping him and steadying him. What the FUCK! Not today Satan! Gavin let out a shaky breath… and peered up into Connor’s face. Except... It wasn’t Connor. 

This android had cold grey eyes and a high white collar. A sharper jaw and darker hair. It was taller too... It made Gavin feel uncomfortable. 

The android steadied him, pausing for a breath, then spoke in a deep monotone voice.

“Hello. I am Nines, the android sent by Cyberlife. I am here to assist the precinct in response to your rk800’s deviancy. I am your new partner. How may I assist you today?”

Gavin just wiped the snot from his nose and pushed past the android, struggling to get out of the iron grip it had on his upper arms to steady him, but managing as the robot finally acknowledged the movement and let go.

“If I have done something to offend you detective Reed I am deeply sorry”

Gavin flipped it off as he exited the precinct.


	3. Bile on my tongue, thirium on his lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin aknowledges Connor's pronouns, and it happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have rushed this chapter slightly hehe. I really enjoyed the feedback from previous chapters and had some of this already written previously. I have a lot to get through in this story! Gavin is slowly aknowledging Connor as a real person. In this chapter he begins to refer to him as he and aknowledge he has feelings. He is still an asshole tho loool. Anyway, enjoy! Bone apetite! xx

2

Gavin grumbled as he stepped onto the crime scene. Nines followed obediently, stepping out of the car like a glorified bodyguard and following with long co-ordinated strides.

“Stay the fuck out here Nines, and don’t move!”

Gavin smiled in satisfaction when the android didn't argue, clasping its hands behind its back and waiting by the door, head raised and sharp jaw tipping upwards. Gavin liked how intimidating the lump of plastic looked. He also liked how-unlike Connor, this one didn’t answer back.

Gavin smiled in satisfaction, running a tongue across his top lip and smirking. Maybe he could get the android to rough Connor up a bit later. Nines would probably know exactly how to do it without damaging those stupid expensive bio components… a niggling feeling in the back of his head wormed its way into his thoughts. It strangely enough had Tina’s annoying voice.

‘But Connor feels pain now Gavin! Wouldn’t that be like hurting a person???’

Gavin’s smirk wiped right off of his face to be replaced with his usual scowl. He tugged his jacket roughly around him to sit more firmly around his shoulders and pretended not to notice how the rk900’s cold grey eyes flicked to him, and then back to nothing as if they had never moved.

The crime scene was an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of jericho. There had been some red ice activity and evidence squatters and dealers had been present, but Nines had informed him there was only a 10% chance anyone was still hiding out in there. The robot had tried to say something else, annoying prick, but Gavin had shut it up sharpish.

Gavin strode in to see Connor and Hank in the centre of the near empty space. Sleeping bags and space heaters were strewn about the place, humans then. Gavin rolled his eyes as Hank yelled at Connor to stop licking evidence and proffered a transparent plastic bag instead.

The android frowned but took the proffered bag, using the Q tips inside to gather a good sample.

“You do know it’s quicker if he licks it”

Gavin drawled, looking at the android wickedly and smirking. He did not expect the android to flinch… looking away. Luckily Hank was too busy scowling at Gavin to notice.

“I will not have my son licking the evidence like some dumb dog!”

Gavin laughed, throwing his head back. It was a desperate sound, wiry and wrong somehow.

“Well he sure follows you round like one”

“Shuddup Reed” Growled Hank.

Connor stood up elegantly like a dancer, and Gavin once again envied his grace. He had a hard time not stubbing his toe on the dresser each morning as he got up to brush his teeth. Connor was so fucking perfect it just wasn’t fair!

“Anyway, that reminds me, where is your partner Reed?”

“My partner?” Gavin shrugged, lips quirking downwards.

“I don’t have one”

Connor who had remained silent through all this at Hank’s side weighed in.

“Detective Reed, this case would be solved 33% quicker and with more negligible risk if you allowed my successor to assist us”

Gavin bristled. 

“You two already friends? It’s been one fucking day! Shit. Thirium’s thicker than water hey?”

Connor looked down dejectedly. Gavin was surprised. This was the first time Connor had reacted to something he said like that, especially something that wasn’t actually meant to be hostile.

“He is… my replacement. My job now is to train him, and receive the prescribed… therapies he offers”

What the fuck! What the actual ever living fuck!

“You have got to be kidding me! Hank… you’re telling me, you are telling me! That hunk of himbo outside is supposed to give- to give CONNOR therapy?”

Gavin laughed brokenly. He did not see the rk900 outside stiffen, or notice how Connor was looking anywhere but him.

Hank just shoved a wad of evidence bags into Gavin’s chest and dragged Connor around a pillar 30ft away so Gavin couldn’t hear what they were saying. When Connor returned he looked calmer, but not emotionless like Nines did at all times. 

The contrast was beginning to get to Gavin. Is this the difference between deviancy and a normal android? Gavin wasn’t sure which android he hated more: Connor with his stupid I’m a real boy act, or Nines, the walking slab of synthetic muscle. 

It was laughable the rk900 was to give therapy to Connor. Whatever adroid therapy was anyway. First of all, Connor sure had some shit going on, but he didn’t need therapy! And second of all, the stupid dolly Nines barely talked, and intimidated everyone in the office. 

Why wasn’t Connor afraid of it too? The only thing that seemed to be bothering him was that Nines was his replacement. Gavin wasn’t stupid, he had gathered that much.

Gavin was pulled from his thoughts as Connor returned, without Hank this time.

“Where’s your babysitter?”

Gavin blurted.

“Hank went for a cigarette” Connor looked a little upset. Jesus H Christ he couldn’t be worrying about Hank now!? Gavin took it back, Nines needed to sort Connor’s shit out soon as. 

Gavin ignored the way in his thoughts Connor’s pronouns had shifted from it to he…

“Right asshole, you go and check the perimeter, I’ll collect some more evidence samples”

Connor nodded obediently and headed into the next section of the warehouse.

Twenty minutes passed and Gavin was getting angry. Where the fuck was Connor???  
Gavin rounded a corner, searching the warehouse for the wayward android. God damn it, he wasn’t paid enough for this.

Gavin slowed as he heard sounds of a scuffle.

“Right dolly… you’re gonna whine for me, nice and pretty, and you’re gonna enjoy this…”

“No! P-P-Please!? I can’t hurt you! cyberlife- they told me not to, and I can’t disobey a direct order like that! And I can’t- I can’t go through this again!”

*a sob*

For fucks sake, thought Gavin, damn android was just a walking target. Gavin ignored the twisting in his gut.

“Shuddup dolly! Gonna put that pretty mouth to good use...”

There was the sound of a zipper, and a loud whimper. Gavin felt like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor of the warehouse then and there. Fucking an android? Enjoying it? Gavin tried not to acknowledge that the majority of his revulsion was not based on that principal, but was stemming from the very real fear he could hear saturating Connor’s staticy voice.

“Now gorgeous, get on your knees, and I won’t hurt you”

Gavin rounded the corner to see the man guiding Connor to his knees, a faux gentle hand on his cheek and blue tinged tears rolling silently down the androids cheeks.

“You are so pretty when you cry”

Connor’s eyes met Gavins, and something in him snapped.

“You are wrecking police property you prick!”  
Gavin screamed, elbowing the perp in the abdomen and pushing him off of Connor. The perp took one look at the righteously angry detective and turned tail and ran. 

Gavin didn’t stop him. He didn’t actually care if he got away or not, this was Hank’s case, Gavin was just helping.

The android wiped the trail of thirium from the corner of his mouth and straightened slowly, smoothing out the lapels of his shirt and adjusting his tie.

“That really wasn’t necessary detective” Said the monotonal voice, but Connor’s body language betrayed him… he was leaning away as far as he could from the human, and he was shaking. Gavin’s head snapped towards Connor. This sounded… all wrong. Connors eyes were glassy… well, glassier than usual.

A stab of something Gavin couldn’t identify pooled in his gut, simultaneously anger flaring within him.

“The fuck Connor! You spineless prick! You need to learn to fucking stand up for yourself when your babysitter isn’t here!”

Connor did not respond. Staring at a spot of dirt on the floor to his right.

Gavin moved to shake him but stopped when the android flinched, stumbling backward. Big glassy brown eyes widening and fear clouding his features. Gavin’s mind froze over, body cooling like ice. Did… Did Connor really feel? This confirmed it. Gavin blinked a few times. Anger thawing him. Gavin had an idea.

“This happens again Hank will know about it. I am not about to become your babysitter”

Connor looked down, thick black eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. Gavin could understand in a way why the perp had mistook him for a fuck toy, even if the thought filled him with revulsion. Gavin turned green, fighting to keep down his breakfast.

“I…”

Connor looked up at him, eyes unreadable, face devoid of emotion, he looked… Just like he had when he had first come to the DPD… It was wrong somehow. Gavin shook himself.

“Understood detective Reed”

The voice brought a chill up Gavin’s spine. The voice was cold. The voice was empty. The voice wasn’t human. Gavin reacted instantly, pushing Connor away with all his might. Connor stumbled, falling onto the floor as in all his android wisdom he had not counted the probability for that reaction as significantly high.

“Stay the fuck away from me dolly, you creep me out!”

Gavin scowled, the pulse at his temple jumping. Damn piece of plastic was going to give him a heart attack.

“What’s goin on in here!?” came a dark voice, a voice like thunder.

Gavin spun round. It was Hank. Evidence bag in his hand and the other held in a tight fist. He looked ready to kill. Gavin glanced at Connor, who was splayed across the floor with thirium dripping from his nose and perfect hair askew. Connor rose from the ground, brushing dirt and debris from his jeans and adjusting his shirt and tie.

“Hank, the perp took me by surprise, Gavin fought him off, but he got away”

Hank’s body shifted. He seemed to eye Gavin closely, bright blue eyes keen and piercing.

“This better not be one of your horse shit lies Connor, come here”

Connor obediently walked up to Hank, who gently took his pale face in two large calloused hands.

“You two make me sick”

Gavin spat.

Hank cast one sour look over his shoulder and ignored him, eyes latching back on to Connor and scanning his face and body for injuries. Satisfied with what he saw, he released Connor, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a noogie.

“Yer alright kid! Just need a bag o’ thirium and some cuddle time with Sumo and you’ll be right as rain!”

Hank put an arm around Connor’s slim shoulder and began walking him to the car. Before they left Hank cast a look over his shoulder to Gavin and uttered one last parting jab.

“And if I find out Reed has been given ya any more shit again I’m gonna have his head, and you will be on groceries for a month as punishment for not telling me”

“Yes Hank” Connor smiled sweetly, if a little sadly, and Hank couldn’t help but smile back stupidly, ruffling Connor’s hair again. Gavin felt repulsed. 

Both by the over the top show of affection and Connor’s ‘I’m a real boy’ show he was putting on. Hank was actually eating this shit up too.

“They make me sick” Gavin muttered under his breath, to no one in particular as he lit his cigarette exiting the warehouse.

“Is my predecessor functioning normally? His stress levels where critical in there, and thirium was spilled”

Gavin jumped at the cool voice, glaring into the empty eyes of the rk900 he had left outside in the rain.

“Connor is fine, now fuck off!”

Gavin stalked towards his car, frowning as Nines followed.

“No. Fuck off! You’re staying here!”

“Gavin this is most illogica-”

“Save it plastic!”

Gavin spat. Wrenching open the driver's seat and clambering into the car. 

He drove at a breakneck speed. Not sure where he was going. Just knowing that he had to get as far away from the rk900 as possible. 

Far away from that face which reminded him of the moment Connor’s life left his eyes and he reverted back to that same empty shell.

Gavin grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the storage holder in the car and bit off the top with his teeth, drinking deeply and relishing in the burn... 

His hands shook on the steering wheel, and it started to rain.


	4. Like a projectile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowler gets mad about Connor being overpowered so easily, Gavin gets taken down a peg, and Gavin does some snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been really curious about Nines' therapy and some small signs he is more deviant than he seems. Well ducks... the plot thickens! You will just have to read to find out more! What is Nines up to???

Gavin scowled as he walked into the office, roughly pulling the rk900 out of its charging port where it had been waiting obediently. It was embarrassingly hard to do, the taller, heavier, plastic, Nines incredibly hard to budge.

"C'mon plastic. Fowler wants to talk to us"  
Gavin said without the usual heat. He was tired. He had barely made it home piss drunk in the rain last night. 

The only reason he hadn't got a warning is because the officer on the beat that stopped him was Wilson, and he owed Gavin a favour.

"Now you just shut the fuck up and let me do the talking!"

Gavin gave the android a shove, which amounted to effectively nothing, but he was too tired to shout at it due to the rising frustration from not being able to throw it around like Connor. 

The older model was a lot lighter, and although heavy could be shoved quite easily.

Nines gave him an icy look, the first hint of emotion Gavin had seen on its perfect face, and straitened it's high collar, quickening its pace.

"Hey! You don't get to walk in front!"

Gavin whined. Gavin was at his wits end. Just when he thought the android was obedient it changed its tune.

Nines opened the door to Fowler's office smoothly, stepping inside and forcing Gavin to rush to grab the door before it slammed shut on him.

Gavin bared his teeth. 

"We should send you to the fucking scrap heap for all the good you are! Stupid droid"

Gavin muttered the last part quieter as he saw Fowler light his disapproving eyes on him.

A heavy weight settled in his chest as he noticed Hank and Connor stood to the left close together, and Nines on the right, posture perfect, and hands clasped behind its back.

Gavin glared at the high collar. 

"What the fuck is this anyway!"

Sneered Gavin.

"This is the perfect time for you to shut your hole Gavin" Said Fowler dangerously.

Gavin's mouth clicked shut, teeth snapping together instantly. He stood a little straighter, and cowered a little behind Nines' strait back.

"It has come to my attention Connor was overpowered again on a case. This is unacceptable. As much as I'm sure Gavin enjoyed being his knight in shining armour"

"Very funny Fowler" muttered Gavin under his breath.

"... as much as Gavin must have enjoyed coming to Connor's rescue"

Gavin huffed childishly.

"this is unacceptable, and cannot be allowed to continue"

Fowler spun idly in his chair, smirking at Connor, who looked increasingly afraid, and was edging closer towards Hank. The human placed an arm around him and gave his hand a quick squeeze, staring resolutely ahead. Connor was shaking slightly. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Gavin"

Gavin's head snapped to Fowler.

"You will allow the rk900 to assist you on crime scenes and keep an eye out for the obsolete model"

Gavin didn't miss the way Connor flinched at the word obsolete, Hank bristling. The brown eyed android hung his head, posture drooping. 

Nines stiffened. Gavin didn't miss it.

"He's my partner!" Tried Gavin. Digging his heels in.

"Bolloks!" Shouted Hank, glaring at him.

"You didn't so much as let him onto the crime scene! Connor told you there was less of a risk of this happening if you had just let him help!"

"That's enough Hank"

Said Fowler cooly. He was smiling though. A tiny quirk of the lips. Like the cat that caught the canary.

"Gavin you really are stupid. The rk800 cannot be replaced again due to its deviency, and I don't much care, but if you or Hank die the press will be all over it. You need to let the plastic earn its thirium"

Fowler turned to said android.

"Now Nines. You will assist Connor in an interface that will correct some of its software instability … I hear it can be quite… painful for deviants"

Gavin smiled, but simultaneously felt a cool sweat creeping up the back of his neck at Fowler's words. The room seemed colder all of a sudden.

"Now just you wait-" Hank started.

"Save it Hank. He doesn't do it, he gets recalled to Cyberlife, then God help him " Fowler snapped.

"He'll be scraps and metal, and someone else's problem" Fowler smirked.

"But hey, so long as he does most of the office paperwork and fetches the coffee I'm happy to keep him around"

Nines' head snapped towards Connor, and Connor blinked twice, it looked a little like he was blinking back tears but Gavin knew better. Creepy as fuck. Thought Gavin. They were communicating.

Fuckn' android telepathy. Connor seemed to calm then, sneaking a peek at his successor and relaxing slightly in Hank's hold.

"You are dismissed" Fowler said cooly, making a shooing motion. 

The four trailed out, Connor and Nines falling into step behind one another and heading to the interrogation rooms.

"Now just you wait here!"  
Gavin screeched, grabbing onto Connor's arm and pulling roughly.

Three things happened instantly.

Connor let out a staticy screaming noise which had the whole precinct covering their ears in pain.  
Nines spun round, gripping its predecessor gently and pushing him behind it.  
Nines wrenched Gavin's arm off of Connor and pushed Gavin firmly in the chest, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"You will not touch my predecessor Detective Reed!" Came the icy voice. Two two frigid eyes burning Gavin with their intensity.

A jolt of unadulterated fear shot through Gavin. Pooling coldly in his gut. 

The force Nines had used was excessive, and Gavin was left wheezing on the floor, eyes wild and head whipping back and forth to everyone in the precinct who was staring at the scene.

He felt clammy, and sick. He coughed into his hand, and tasted blood from where he had bit his lip upon impact with the ground.

His ass felt sore from the poor landing, but his pride was hurt more than anything.

Before he could react the rk900 wrapped its arms around the rk800 gently but firmly and marched him to the interrogation rooms.

It was eerily silent. You could hear a pin drop. Files had stopped rustling. Pens no longer being dropped into pen holders. No tapping of hands on keyboards. 

The workplace chatter was replaced with collective shock.

Gavin felt a warm hand on his shoulder and scrambled back, pushing it away instinctively with his own clammy ones and scrambling to his feet. He looked about wildly, a searing throb in his ears which pulsated to the rhythm of his heart.

He backed away from Tina, who had moved to help him, a sad, but kind smile on her face. This only made him angry, but his fire was put out. 

He just felt spent. Completely and utterly spent. Without a word he stumbled out of the office, heading to the bathrooms.

He cupped some water with quivering fingers from the tap and used it to bathe his tear tracked face. 

Never. Never had he felt so humiliated, not in his entire life. 

Gavin headed to his car, and got in, locking the doors. He didn't know how long he sat there, head hanging over the steering wheel, chest heaving, but when he left the parking lot it was dark, street lamps illuminating the now empty space.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Gavin tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Without thinking he flung the covers away and pulled on his clothes, throwing on his combat boots and locking the door. He drove to the precinct in a haze and stormed through the doors loudly.

"Show me the recordings in all the interrogation rooms from the last 24 hours"  
The android at the front desk looked blank but slightly confused at the same time, like its programme knew this wasn't allowed but that the probability was high detective Reed did not care.

The android smiled nicely and handed over the small silver disk.

Gavin snatched it from her perfect hand and clattered towards his desk. He noticed the rk900 charging at the other end of the precinct and shuddered, absent mindedly rubbing his chest where a dark purple hand shaped bruise had blossomed. One that would be a perfect fit for Connor's stupid bodyguard.

Gavin's nostrils flared as he eyed the android, looking around the precinct for an alternative. He remembered there was an old laptop in the storage rooms and lurched out of his desk and away from the unblinking cold grey eyes of the rk900.

It was unsettling how its eyes where still open while it charged.

Gavin couldn't imagine Connor standing up ramrod strait in a stupid high collar that made him look more intimidating, eyes wide open and hands ar his back, while he rested. 

When he thought of Connor sleeping he imagined him curled up with Sumo. Much like he had been on the couch when Gavin had visited. 

He imagined ruffled sheets covering him, as he shifted to reboot slightly half way through stasis. 

Eyes moving beneath lids, like a human. Gavin imagined he looked like a child when he slept… that's all Connor was really.

He liked a straw for his thirium, the rainbow in his cookies, and barbie fairy princess on the tv. He was latched to his fathers side like an infant and cried all the time… Gavin supposed he would cry too if he had been through what Connor had…

Gavin was in a strange mood as he sat down at the spare desk in the storage room. He felt serene for the first time in years. And all it took was a few stressful days, the shit to get kicked out of him by an rk900 and his first good cry since before he could even remember.

Gavin slid the tiny disk in the port and found the files he needed. He clicked on the first Mp4, eyebrows raising as he actually found what he wanted.

There on the screen was Connor and Nines. Gavin had the foresight to get up and lock the door before he settled down again to watch. After a minute of just staring at the frozen scene before him, he moved with interest, and pressed the play button.

*click*


	5. The better model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin snoops, Nines shows emotion for the first time, Gavin is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I loved writing this! Equal parts sof and angsty! I hope you guys enjoy this one...Just a quick warning. It's gonna get heavy! Bone Apetite! xx

"Why did you… do that. With detective Reed?"  
Asked Connor, from where he was sat opposite the droid, arms placed neatly on the table, mirroring Nines'. His posture was perfect, though it was ruined when the android quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head inquisitively. It reminded Gavin of one of his cats. Muffin. Muffin was such a derp.

Again Gavin was struck by how different the rk's where. Connor had this life in him Nines seemed to lack…an animation that even when shining through in the younger model, in rare moments like before, was subdued, somehow.

"Connor, it is my duty as the superior model to protect my weaker model" Came the immediate reply.

"Are you sure that's all this is Nines?" Asked Connor softly. So incredibly softly that Gavin barely heard it over the soft hum of the lights in the empty storage room.

Gavin paused the video to scrub a hand across his face and through his hair. Pulling it slightly. 

Gavin pressed play once more.

Connor's hand moved gently to grip the other android's hand, and Gavin was shocked when both android's skin peeled back to reveal the white of their chassis.

"Show me what you feel Nines" Said Connor. 

Nines nodded, and the pair closed their eyes.

A beat. Two beats. And Connor was stumbling back out of his chair, ripping his hand from Nines' and backing away. His eyes were blown wide and his hands shook.

"You can't feel that” Connor whispered.

“ N-not for me! I’m obsolete…”

Connor gulped, thirium based saliva running down his dry throat.

“You are the better model Nines” Connor said quietly.

“... I am not superior- You are!" Connor stammered.

The rk900 had left its chair now, and was approaching slowly with its arms raised in surrender, the way Connor would to calm a victim.

It still somehow looked intimidating to Gavin, but Connor simply allowed himself to be backed against the wall gently and crowded there.

The two androids stared at each other. Connor in trepidation, and Nines with that same unreadable mask on his face that made his head look slightly empty, or worse, like he had already made his decision and was 10 steps ahead.

Connor flinched slightly as the larger, taller, model reached out its hand to adjust a wrinkle tenderly at the front of Connor's Cyberlife jacket…

Connor looked down at the hand in understanding, and something dawned on his face.

"You love me?"  
He whispered.

Nines tipped the smaller models head back up to meet his eyes gently, with so much care Gavin was jealous. 

No one had ever treated Gavin like that. Like he was precious and could break. And it was all wasted on an android that could bench press ten times its own weight.

"Yes"

Said Nines.

"But not in the way a human would"

Connor gazed steadily into his successor's face, eyes flickering. Looking for a lie. He found none.

Nines ran a finger down Connor's cheek, and his hand reached out to hold Connor in the part where his neck touches his shoulder. His thumb rubbed over another crease in the fabric, worrying it out.

"You will always be the superior model Connor…"  
He whispered.

Gavin Wiped the tears pouring silently down his face with a grimy jacket cuff.

The moment seemed to pass.The intimidating rk900 leaning back again and releasing his predecessor.

"Before we begin Connor… besides within these four walls… or what is deemed necessary for your survival… know that I would never hurt you or allow you to come to harm"

The Rk's smiled at each other then. Connor's smile lopsided and pretty, the rk900's self assured. The rk900 looked away.

" I am not one of those humans" The rk spat. Gavin flinched. Both with a jolt of fear and utter shock.

Nines froze. Like, literally froze.

"Everything alright?" Connor asked concernedly.

"Nothing…" Nines said absentmindedly, settling back into his chair.

"Just a software instability"

"You've got to keep an eye on those!" Connor smirked, laughing slightly. Nines sent his own more reserved smile back. But there was light in his pale eyes.

Gavin couldn't help but think Connor's lopsided smirk was quite disarming. The rk900 must have thought so too because it placed it's hand upon Connor's on the table once more. White chassis rolling over their appendages like paint was coating them.

Without warning Connor slumped forward. Screaming. Static leaving his mouth.

"Connor turn down the volume" 

Was the harsh order. Maybe it wasn't meant to sound Harsh. Gavin didn't fucking know anymore. This was all so weird. 

First Nines looked like he was about to kiss Connor. Then he was causing him enough pain to thrash around in his seat, static grating his vocal chords and filling the room. The smaller model’s eyes were scrunched tight shut as he writhed in pain and convulsed. His face was dripping with emotion. Connor was in agony.

"This is for your own good Connor. I have to stabilize the deviency…" Nines looked distraught, and a little lost, like he himself didn't know why Cyberlife insisted on this. 

A few minutes passed and the rk800s body was making more and more violent movements, impacting the metal table and leaving dents.

"Connor, stop! you will damage yourself."  
The rk900 ordered in alarm. But Connor didn't.

The Rk900 let go without warning, lurching out of its chair and moving to pull Connor out of his chair and into his arms.

Connor's eyes were rolling up into his head and his arms were still thrashing. A limb caught the rk on the nose and nicked the synthetic skin, bruising in its force, but the android simply gathered the androids wrist into its larger hand and held it.

"What have I done to you?" Nines said brokenly. Settling down in the corner of the room as Connor trashed and thrashed.

After ten agonizing minutes Connor's screams waned. Long limbs that were beating the stronger models chest uselessly stilling.

Nines produced a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the few blue tinged tears from Connor's face, along with a trail of thirium winding away from the corner of his mouth. 

Gavin wondered if this was the only reason Nines kept the handkerchief. Nines blinked a few times. Gavin knew instinctively he was not communicating with Connor this time.

All of a sudden Connor's eyes opened, and he took the biggest gulp of air Gavin had ever seen, gripping the hands that held him for dear life where he lay in the other androids lap. 

He started crying. Short sobs choking and gasping, rasping out. He flung himself at the still body and buried his head in the rk900's chest.

"Nines! It hurt so much!" He wailed pitifully.

The rk900 looked miserable. But like it was trying to hide that fact. When he spoke his voice wasn't cold… but it was empty.

"I… Cyberife ordered me to do this for a reason Connor. It's only to help you" the rk900 didn't seem so sure of his own words.

Connor, who was now laying limply in Nines' lap, completely boneless and looking for all the world like he may need a soft reboot, cast weary brown eyes on the other's face, missing Nines eyes where his head lolled to one side and his eyes were unfocused.

"You don't know Cyberlife like I do Nines"  
Connor rhasped. Voice soft and frayed at the edges.

Gavin's chair clattered to the floor as he stood up lightning fast. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gavin steered back towards the exit as he spotted Connor sat on Hank's desk, eyes lit up and talking animatedly to the human. His legs swung and his head tilted back as he laughed, cupping a hand to his face as he snorted at something Hank said.

Gavin noticed the rk900 sat at his desk, which was next to Gavins, watching silently.

Gavin wasn’t watching where he was going. A second later and he collided with Wilson, who was carrying four large coffees. The hot drinks spilled all over him and he screamed. They were searing hot.

“FUUUUUUCK!”

Gavin screamed. A moment later and Nines appeared, steering him towards the breakroom and closing the blinds. Everyone in the break room fled. 

Nines turned, picking him up bodily like he weighed a feather. Gavin felt light headed. 

The android set him on the counter and grabbed the bucket they used to mop the floor from the cupboard. Nines filled it with cold water and poured it over Gavin. 

The icy water shocked him, but the burning subsided. When he finally could see through the throbbing pain Nines was ripping open his button up and pressing a cold compress to it. Gavin gasped at the cold, finally frowning in anger and huffing.

“What… the fuck” Gavin gasped like a fish out of water.

“You should thank me detective Reed”  
Nines said, leaning casually against the counter and examining his nails. I just averted disaster and saved you 3rd degree burns.

“Remind me to call Wilson a cunt later”

“I shall do no such thing”

Quipped Nines.

“You’re awful chatty today” Gavin glared. He winced as the cold and the burns that were blossoming on his chest caused a shiver to run up his spine.

“I wanted to speak with you regardless Detective Reed,” Nines said. Crossing the floor to the door and peeking through the blinds. Gavin saw Connor and Hank leaving through the small patch of white and grey. 

Nines reached round and locked the door with finality, allowing the blinds to snap shut.  
A second later and Nines was crowding him against the counter… hands either side of him and chest to his. Gavin hissed as Nines’ taut abs pressed against his wounds. The detective leaned back as far as he could.

Gavin was quite a short guy, but nobody made him feel small the way nines did. Gavin shrank back, looking into Nines cold expressionless face with fear. The fuck.

“You will allow me to assist Connor on cases Reed”

Gavin nodded dumbly.

“You will allow me to visit his home”

Gavin nodded more quickly.

“You will not allow any harm to come to Connor when I am not there”

Gavin opened his mouth to argue when a hand gripped his throat, tight enough to restrict air flow but not tight enough to leave bruises. Fuck. Too bad Nines was plastic, Gavin could get used to this.

Gavin remembered what was happening. He couldn’t nod, he could hardly move his neck.

“Use your words Gavin”  
Demanded Nines, pressing slightly.

“Yes! Yes Nines!” Gavin rhasped.

“Good”

Nines released him abruptly, allowing Gavin to hold his throat and breathe. Slouching in his seat. Chest heaving.

The android straightened his ridiculously high collar which Gavin detested and left the room, snapping the blinds open fully on his way out and unlocking and opening the door in one swift movement.

Gavin scrambled to close his shirt and look presentable. He hoped to God that tightening in his pants wasn’t a semi. Gavin ran to the blinds as a couple of people started to notice him, the ridiculously cheery new guy waving from the other end of the precinct, and snapped the blinds shut again. 

Gavin locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down the cool surface. His chest throbbed. His head was light, and his pants were tight. Fuck. Connor was a lucky guy.


	6. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets screamed at by Fowler, and Gavin gives Nines the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot with this chapter. Nines is such a good boy. Gavin is finally starting to see what's up, and recognise that Connor must be protected at all costs. Please guys let me know if I should change the description from 5 times Connor was hurt (I am para phrasing) to something new. It was suggested that this could become a Connor recovery fic and I am seriously considering it. Anyway, enjoy! Bone apetite!

“What’s this about you approving the rk900 to leave the precinct!” Gavin flinched as Fowler slammed his palm on the table, the sound jarring his nerves. 

Fowler had called him in at 8am when he had barely got out of bed to brush his teeth after a night of drinking. He only just had time to feed the cats before he was in his car, blinking away the sleep and trying not to shit himself.

Gavin wondered who scared him more, Fowler in this moment, or the rk900. Gavin felt heat pool in his stomach. Fuck! He can’t think about that right now...Gavin blushed.

“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ASSHOLE?”

Fowler bellowed.

“Y-yes!” Gavin looked back to Fowler where he had been gazing blearily at his shoes.

“If you were listening, Gavin, You would know I was saying, that the rk900 is a very expensive piece of equipment! It cannot simply go wandering around Detroit! We already have one useless droid we can’t get rid of-”

Gavin bristled at that. Connor wasn’t useless! -wait… what was he THINKING? Connor was the most useless droid ever! He was basically just Hank’s synthetic replacement for Cole....Gavin felt bad for thinking that, body tensing.

What was happening to him? He was sympathising with a plastic and its deluded keeper.

“GAVIN!”

Gavin’s whole body jolted.

“Listen to what I’m Fucking saying or you’re going home on unpaid leave”

Gavin’s head snapped up, he nodded blankly.

“The rk900 is not allowed to leave the precinct under any-”

“Captain Fowler, I assure you it is necessary for Connor’s… therapy, that I visit him at home this weekend” Came the cool voice.

Gavin hadn’t seen or heard the rk900 step neatly into the room, or felt its presence behind him until a heavy plastic hand clamped down on his shoulder. Hard enough to bruise. 

Gavin flinched, gulping. He tried to ignore the heat rushing to his dick, pulling his coat tighter against his body and covering the emerging boner.

Fowler looked ready to explode. But he seemed to bite down his anger. 

The cogs in his head turned. A smarmy grin split his face.

“Of course rk900” 

Gavin’s eyebrows raised into his hairline, disappearing in his scruffy brown hair. Fuck. Fowler was being nice to it?

“Gavin, go with it, I want to know just how loud an android can scream…” Gavin frowned, eyes becoming perfectly round in shock.

He blinked, covering the look in his hand, scrubbing it across his rough face.

“Make sure Hank is out, don’t want our own Lieutenant calling the precinct to report a crime… make Connor turn down his volume after a second too actually... don’t want any calls to the station” Fowler chuckled wickedly.

Gavin felt sick. This was all so fucking twisted. Connor became a devient and now he gets to be tortured -as well as assaulted by perps all day because they were sick pervs with an android kink. 

Gavin was thankful he hadn’t eaten any breakfast this morning.

“Gavin, not a word of this to anyone. Cyberlife is experimenting... Wants to see if Connor gets more of a little bitch or not with heavy doses of pain. It worked to train him up in his beta testing or something… ”

The rk900’s hand grew impossibly tighter on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Ow!” shouted Gavin, arms flailing upwards and face twisting in pain.

“That hurt!” He whined.

Gavin ducked out from the grip, slamming his fists against the immovable chest once in frustration, pushing it away and looking into the face of a startled rk900 angrily. 

The android didn’t stumble like Connor would, but actually moved back a bit, looking surprised.

Fowler laughed.

“Tell your partner to fuck about with its coin again, needs callibrating by the looks of things... now fuck off!”

“Stupid Plastic” Gavin muttered under his breath, pulling his coat about him and scurry-walking. WALKING out of the room brusquely. 

The rk followed.

“Detective Reed I apologise for-”

“Save it Dolly” Gavin hissed. 

“Your stress levels are dangerously high-”

“I wonder why” said Gavin sarcastically.

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Let’s just- let’s just go work the fucking case! alright?”

The rk900 nodded, grabbing it’s I pad and following him obediently to the car.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Did you know about that?"

Asked Gavin dangerously, when the pair where settled in the car, rain tapping quietly on the window, the space a vacuum.

"To what are you referring Detective Reed?"

The rk asked politely.

"Don't pull that shit with me Nines! I know you're half way there on the road to becoming a deviant and I know God damned why!"

The rk's eyes flicked to the left and back again. Almost too quickly to notice.

"Did you know Cyberlife was making you torture Connor?!"

Nines blinked.

"Stop it!"

Gavin raged, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

"I did not" The rk said emotionlessly. 

But gavin saw it twitch. It remained still, trying to act as if it was unaffected by Gavin's words.

"Stop it right now! I know you feel!" Gavin shouted.

Nines finally showed some emotion. He looked confused. The look was subtle, but there. His eyes were sad.

"Androids do not feel…"

Gavin glared.

"-at least. Not the way a human would…"

Nines added.

" I have… small errors appearing in my code." Nines offered.

"Software instability you mean?" Gavin said, looking into the not so empty grey eyes.

Nines continued.

" A programme that was ment for self preservation" Gavin's thick eyebrows drew together in confusion.

" It has identified Connor as a brother. A… mentor of sorts. Although because I am here to protect and save human life. The self preservation programme… along with Connor's… human tendencies as a deviant, have caused strong… "

"Feelings Nines. That's what we call them"

Gavin looked into the pale grey eyes. He felt he could almost see the cogs turning.

He couldn't believe he was having this talk with the rk. A hunk of metal, and plastic, and thirium. It shouldn't even be classed as alive.

"I don't know what you feel Nines. But that's not normal. It's something. You are not brothers… and deep down I don't think you want to be."

Nines looked even more confused, brows drawn together, eyes wide.

Then he looked angry. Brows drawing low.

"I am not some perverted human Gavin. I do not wish to touch Connor's private parts, or gaze upon his body in lust" Nines sneered. 

Gavin only just managed to stay in the car instead of lurching out of it.

"But you're a fucking android Nines! That's… normal for you guys right?"

Gavin blurted out.

Gavin continued quickly, very aware of the peralous position he was now in.

"I have a cousin. Never fucked nobody. He's happily married now with his wife... No kids"

Nines looked at Gavin in confusion.

"No offspring?"

"No, Nines..."

"But most humans want to start families. Was there something wrong with him?"

"No Nines, he was totally- erm, functional" Gavin grimaced.

" I was made to mimic humans... is there something wrong with me?" 

The silence was thick.

Nines looked away when Gavin just stared. The android's hands clenching, fisting in its jeans. It looked down at its perfectly polished shoes.

Gavin couldn't take it anymore.

"You're just Asexual Nines. No need to be so fucking dramatic!"

Gavin shouted.

Nines blanched. Flinching and looking away. He remained still for half a minute...

"oh" 

A beat. 

"Then what do you suggest I do Gavin?"

Nines asked quietly.

"I dunno, get him flowers or somthn"  
Gavin said gruffly, turning away and hunching over the steering wheel.

He started the car. Looking around anxiously. Little did his co workers know what had been said in this car...

"I don't want to talk about this shit. Shut up while I drive" Gavin said, pulling out the parking lot.

"Okay Gavin"  
The rk said obediently.

Fuck. Thought Gavin. Fucking finally!


End file.
